1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a light source module, and more particularly, to a light source module including a light guide plate.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional side-type light source module includes a light guide plate, a plurality of light emitting devices disposed in one side of the light guide plate, a reflector disposed under the light guide plate, and an optical film disposed above the light guide plate. A light beam emitted by the light emitting devices enters the light guide plate from a side wall of the light guide plate. Then, the light beam leaves the light guide plate from a light emitting surface by optical micro structures disposed on the light emitting surface. However, in the prior art, the heat generated by the light emitting devices is easily gathered in one side of the light guide plate so that wrinkles are formed on the optical film. Thereby, the optical performance of the conventional side-type light source module is influenced.
A conventional direct-type light source module includes a plurality of optical films, a plurality of light emitting devices disposed under the optical films, and a reflector disposed under the light emitting devices. In the prior art, there must be an enough light-mixing distance between the light emitting devices and the optical film to remain the uniformity of the conventional direct-type light source module. However, the design of the light-mixing distance causes the thickness of the conventional direct-type light source module to hardly be reduced.
Taiwan Patent No. 1358004 discloses a backlight module including a light guide plate and at least one light source optically coupled with the light guide plate. China Patent No. 01122554 discloses a light guide plate having two ends and being slice-shaped. Taiwan Patent No. M368093 discloses a side-type backlight module including a plurality of light guide plates, a plurality of light emitting source, a plurality of light shielding plate, a diffuser, a brightness-enhanced film, and a reflector. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20110242794 discloses an illumining device having a plurality of light guide plates disposed in a shell. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20090303410 discloses a light guide plate in which a plurality of fillisters are formed. U.S. Pat. No. 8,083,390 discloses an illumining device having a light guide plate. U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,998 discloses another kind of illumining device.